Corporal's Fragance
by Nishinoya Yuu
Summary: Mandando todo a la mierda, decidiendo Levi no preocuparse más por su afección olorosa y encontrándole esa noche un muy buen uso a la sudoración excesiva de sus dedos durante sus sesiones de sexo con el chaval, Eren Yaeger, y su poca lubricación anal. LEVI/EREN YAEGER


**Título:** _**C**__orporal's Fragance_

**Autor/a:** Nishinoya Yuu

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

**Advertencias:** Contenido alto y descarado del tan odiado _OOC (out of chara),_ así que nada de reclamos mis pequeños, también un uso inapropiado de las palabras vulgares y de la redacción ya que tengo años sin escribir algo.

**Notas:** Está inspirado en mi hermanita y sus problemas con la higiene personal. El compuesto mencionado: cloruro de aluminio, es utilizando en los desodorantes para el exceso de sudor.

* * *

El sargento tiene un problema, uno grande y fuerte, que le guillotina el juicio. Es un asunto que le ha marcado desde niño hasta la fecha. Uno del cual no puede deshacerse por más que lo intenta, a menos claro de que le importe poco quedar como un puto tronco, sin pies ni manos y de paso axilas. Se trata de cierto inconveniente con el que nacen algunas personas. Y a pesar de ser común en la población, él hubiera preferido que Jesús, Budha o sea cual sea la jodida deidad que se apiada seguido de él, o al menos cada vez que sale con la intención de meterle la hoja de su cuchilla por el culo a algún titán, le bendijera con el don de no sudar.

¿Por qué a él?, ¿por qué a un sujeto que odia estar sucio, qué se le revuelven las entrañas ante las fétidas fragancias y el acumulo de polvo?, ¿por qué a él tenían que sudarle las manos? y no conforme con ello las malditas axilas y las plantas de los pies, ¿por qué él que se bañaba 6 veces al día sin importarle el alto índice de caspa que pudiera generársele?, ¿por qué Jesús?, ¿por qué él, que tendía todas las mañanas su cama y levantaba su plato de la mesa?

Nunca en su vida Levi había perdido la fe en la humanidad como el día en que descubrió que no existían aún los desodorantes a base de cloruro de aluminio, y por primera vez maldijo la estupidez y lentitud de todos esos científicos pendejos que no atendían las verdaderas necesidades del mundo. ¿Qué les costaba hacer que el soldado más fuerte con el que contaba la humanidad pudiera ser capaz de dejar un sendero oliendo a lavanda en el aire al usar su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales?

Pero el verdadero problema del sargento no consistía en sí el esparcir una dulce fragancia a lo largo de su trayectoria, sino, el que no podía darle la puta mano a su pareja (autoimpuesta, y sin el obvio consentimiento del afectado), Eren Yaeger sin sentirse un marrano. Él quería tomarlo de la mano, entrelazar los dedos, acariciarle el rostro, metérselos en el ano, pero no podía. Incluso quiso cortarse los huevos cuando el mocoso de mierda había tomado la iniciativa después de su forzado noviazgo para querer tocarlo, en un intento de tomarle de la mano. Pero incluso para agravar su mala suerte, Eren no sudaba, casi nada, y siempre olía demasiado bien. ¿Qué eso era justo siquiera?, era un adolescente, se supone que a esa edad huelen a chivo, son unos cerdos andantes, unos asquerosos, inmundos, pero no, Eren no. El desgraciado olía como señorita, y de cierta forma Levi lo agradecía a diferencia del chiquillo que parecía querer meter la cabeza en cualquier hoyo por oler mejor que la propia Mikasa, que hasta parecía haber desarrollado cierta barba.

Y la frustración del sargento solo iba en aumento.

A este paso nunca sería capaz de amasar a Eren con deleite. Al menos se las ingeniaba para que las felaciones que le hacia el niñito le calmaran las ganas de dilatarlo con ahínco.

Sin embargo, todo empeoró cuando un día, sentados uno a lado del otro, Eren recostó la cabeza en su hombro, haciendo que Levi se tensara de inmediato.

— _Puto mocoso, ¿quieres evidenciarme?_ — el pánico se le hizo presente. Eren estaba pegado a su axila, y el hedor de esta pronto le llegaría a la nariz. Estaba seguro que aunque esa mañana se talló 30 veces con una piedra, la pestilencia de sus glándulas afloraría en cualquier momento, generándole nauseas al chiquillo.

Eren se removió, un par de veces, tratando de encontrar una posición más cómoda, pero para el sargento era porque el niñito luchaba por aguantar su imaginaria pestilencia.

— Mmm — el gemido de conformidad en Eren, sonó para Levi como un esfuerzo por no devolver el almuerzo. La paranoia estaba haciendo efecto, y cada vez más severa en su cerebro.

Aumentando rápida cuando Yaeger se quedó quieto por segundos que al sargento se le antojaron siglos.

La verdad es que no era una posición cómoda, no porque Eren tenía que encorvar la espalda para poder alcanzar el hombro del sargento, por lo que pronto se enderezó para dejar de apoyar la cabeza, dándole sin saberlo el golpe final a todo esto. Al borde de la histeria, Levi arrugó los labios, mirando con las venas brincadas en sus globos oculares a Yaeger enderezarse.

— Sargento, ¿no le parece que hoy es un- — pero antes de que Eren pudiera terminar su frase y de sonreírle ampliamente, Levi lo agarró del cuello del uniforme, para observarle de cerca con esa expresión asesina e insana característica de su delirio imaginario.

— Lo sabes, ¿no? — asumiendo cosas que no.

— ¿E-eh?, ¿de qué ha-bla? — poniendo en una situación incómoda a Eren.

— No te hagas el pendejo, sé que lo sabes — y confundiéndolo con esa presión en sus palabras.

— No entien-do de lo qué está hablando, _ngh_sargento — cortándole la respiración al pobre mocoso.

— Por eso te levantaste, porque no pudiste soportarlo

— ¿S-sargento?

— Ya no importa nada, no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo cuando tu jodida y perfecta nariz ya se dio cuenta. Bien, Eren

— ¡¿S-sí?!

— Esta noche tu culo no se escapará

— ¡¿S-señor?!

— Quedará más mojado que tu cara cada vez que lloras

— ¿De qué está habl-, espere, ¡yo no lloro!

Mandando todo a la mierda, decidiendo Levi no preocuparse más por su afección olorosa y encontrándole esa noche un muy buen uso a la sudoración excesiva de sus dedos durante sus sesiones de sexo con el chaval, Eren Yaeger, y su poca lubricación anal.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
